Two 'H's and a 'M'
by happy.hippo.from.heaven
Summary: She stood in the doorway, waiting for him to turn around one last time. The black haired man with a dark expression on his face, began to climb into the yellow taxi that was part of his depressing fate, the fate that was unknown to all: except two.
1. Chapter 1

**Two 'H's and an 'M'**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Well unfortunately, I do not own any part of this story that you recognise. I dont even own this disclaimer, geek.but.you.love.me does. Its a shame, its such a pretty disclaimer.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Two 'H's and an 'M'**

She stood in the doorway, waiting for him to turn around one last time. The black haired man with a dark expression on his face, began to climb into the yellow taxi that was part of his depressing fate, the fate that was unknown to all: except two.

Shivering, the lady dressed in denim jeans and a Hogwarts hoody, reached for a jacket hung by the front door of the two bedroom semi-detached house, and placed it around her shoulders; the young girl of 23 then continued to wrap her arms around the 18 week baby that was slowly growing inside her.

_How could she let him leave like this? Would he be coming back? Could he ever forgive her for the mistake that she had made so many moons ago?_

She should have seen it coming: the problem was, she had. Her brown whiskered hair blew around in the wind as she watched the man she once loved step into the taxi.

"Wait!" she cried out desperate to change the future ahead. "Please wait!"

The taxi engine started once all the bags were flung into the back, he turned around to view her.

"I once promised you the world Hermione," tears glistened in his eyes, "Yet you have chosen to deceive me."

"I'm so sorry Harry! I never meant for this to happen!" desperate not to let him get in the taxi, the sensational witch began to beg, but Harry cut in,

"STOP! It's too late; you've ruined everything we ever had! We were a partnership Hermione! But it's been crumbling beneath our feet," tears started trickling down his pale face. Suddenly she screamed, '_it's too soon' _she thought_, 'not now, not yet'_: a sharp green light shone: Harry fell to the floor.

* * *

A/N- This is the first chapter to my first story... Please, please review, it will encourage me to write more! All tips are welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two 'H's and an 'M'

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Well unfortunately, I do not own any part of this story that you recognise. I dont even own this disclaimer, geek.but.you.love.me does. Its a shame, its such a pretty disclaimer.

* * *

Hermione ran towards her husband, sobbing from heartache and shock. 

"Why are you crying young girl? You knew this was coming." A familiar voice bellowed from across the street as the tall male, looking smug, crossed towards the house. Terrified, the muggle taxi driver climbed out of his car, looked at Harry lying lifelessly on the ground, and ran into the darkness of the night. After glancing at the muggle running away, the male spoke again, "Hermione, you never loved him. You love me."

"Stand back! Leave us!" screamed the girl desperately.

"Why deny it, Hermione? Harry only left because you told him the truth: the truth about us. Where was he heading? Did u ask?" patronisingly, the man looked down on the timid girl that was protecting not only the body of the legend Harry Potter, but her own child: their child.

The pretty girl had seen it all before, it was like a deja-vu, only worse: it was reality. The scenes had been flashing through her head all day. Helplessly, she had told Harry the truth about the relationship between his wife and her secret lover, she had been hoping that he would forgive her, hug her and tell her that everything was OK. But that didn't happen.

_Begin flashback_

"_Darling, I'm home," Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, strolled into the kitchen. "Hermione? I'm home." Silence echoed through the house. He dashed through the kitchen and in to the lounge. He found her asleep on the two-seater sofa that they had brought together only a couple of weeks ago. Harry slowly walked up to her: he stared at the beautiful woman that lay in front of him, thinking how lucky he was that she was his, all his. Hermione opened her eyes, looking up to the husband she had been imagining all day. _

"_I didn't hear you come in," she said sleepily, returning her husband's gaze. "How was work?"_

"_Standard, as usual," he whispered, "How's our day been? How is our beautiful baby?" Harry crouched next to his child-bearing wife, stroking her stomach smoothly. She had to say something. Now was her opportunity, the one and only time she had been dedicated to tell Harry the truth. _

"_Harry sit down," she said urgently._

"_Hermione, what's wrong? You've turned white." _

"_Do you love me?" the girl asked timidly._

"_Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? You're beautiful, smart…"_

_Abruptly, Hermione cut in. "Harry stop! Please, I can't do this anymore!" Whilst Harry stood back from his wife, a timid look passed across his face. "The child, Harry, I'm so sorry, my child…"_

"_Our child…" interrupted Harry._

"_No! It's not your child Harry!" Hermione's husband stood as still as a statue._

"_Whose is it?" She didn't reply. "Whose is it?!" Harry screamed bitterly, hate and despair had overwhelmed him. _

"_I never meant this to happen, Harry! Really I didn't, he forced me!" There was no reply. Harry had already left the room and had run upstairs to collect his weapon and a suitcase of clothes that would last him at least a week. "Harry!" Hermione screamed after him from the bottom of the staircase, "Harry!" Although she had seen it before and thought she had prepared herself for his reaction. Only then did she realise there was no preparing for what was about to happen._

"_I will kill him."_

"_But you don't know who it is."_

"_I know who it is, it's written all over your face! I will kill him Hermione! He had no right! It's wrong!" _

"_I'm sorry." She whispered, little did Harry know how much she was sorry for. _

_End flashback_

As Hermione crouched over her late-husband, the man grabbed her from under the arm, pulling her to her feet and so she was level with his eyes.

"What more do you want from me?" she queried.

"You know me Hermione! Malfoy's are never satisfied he always wants more!" spat the man. He was standing tall and proud. He looked young: his skin was fresh and pale and he had bleached blonde hair. "It's all part of my master plan. Now Mr Potter and his family are dead, there is no-one from stopping the Dark Lord from once again rising!"

"But that's not possible, Harry killed him! He killed Voldermort!" squirming, Hermione uncomfortably.

"But Miss Granger what you are forgetting is that anything is possible, even killing young Harry as it would seem," the man laughed to himself whilst admiring his wand, "and it's all because you broke his heart! It's all because you feel in love with me: isn't magic magnificent!"

"You cruel, devious maggot!" she screamed at him, "This was always part of your plan! Wasn't it?" Malfoy nodded. "What about the child? What about me? Are you going to leave us?" Hermione had started to see the similarities between this Malfoy and his son. "You and Draco are so similar Lucius! Leaving women left, right and centre after making them pregnant with yet another murderous Malfoy, I should have known better" With this, Hermione fell to the floor and sobbed her heart out as Lucius stood over the cold Potter and the mother of his unborn child.

* * *

A/N Please leave a review! If you do, I'll update often! 


End file.
